Charlotte Elliott (hymnist)
Charlotte Elliott (March 18, 1789 – September 22, 1871) was an English poet and hymnist. Life Youth Elliott was the daughter of Charles Elliott and his wife, Eling (Venn). Charles was a silk merchant who married Eling Venn at Yelling on 20 December 1785. Eling Venn was the daughter of Rev. Henry Venn of the Clapham Sect, and his wife Eling (Bishop). Charlotte's siblings were Henry Venn Elliott and Edward Bishop Elliott, who were members of the clergy and engaged as assistants to the vicar, rector and parish priest of St Mary the Virgin Church and St Mark's Church respectively. Henry Venn Elliott was also the founder of St Mary's Hall in Brighton. "At an early age, Charlotte began to be aware of her sinful nature and of her need to resist sin's enticements." Charlotte felt unworthy of 'God's Grace' while growing up and was incapable of facing a righteous and perfect God. She was continuously told by different pastors at the many churches that she visited to pray more, study the Bible more and to perform more noble deeds.http://www.hymns.net/stories/elliott.htm Charlotte spent the first 32 years of her life in Clapham. As a young woman, she was gifted as a portrait artist and a writer of humorous verse.William J Petersen & Ardythe Petersen, The Complete Book of Hymns, Tyndale House, Carol Stream, IL, 2006, p.345. Adulthood In her early 30's, she suffered a serious illness that left her weak and depressed. She was an invalid and suffered much during the last 50 years of her life. In 1823, she moved to Brighton. She was a member of the Church of England. Charlotte was confined to her home and unable to attend church services. During her illness, a well-known preacher, Cesar Malan of Switzerland, came to visit her. He asked her if she had peace with God. She was facing many inner struggles because of feeling useless, and she resented the question. She refused to talk about it that day, but a few days later called Dr. Milan and apologized. She said she wanted to clean up her life before becoming a Christian. Dr. Milan answered, "Come just as you are." She gave her life to Christ that day.William J. Petersen & Ardythe Petersen, The Complete Book of Hymns, Tyndale House, Carol Stream, IL, 2006, p. 345 Some years later at age 45, Charlotte remembered those five words and began to write the seven verses of "Just As I Am" in 1834.The Billy Graham Team, Crusader Hymns & Hymn Stories, Minneapolis, MN, 1967, p.34-35 In spite of being raised in a Christian home, she reflected on her conflicts and doubts and was unsure of her relationship with Christ. So she penned her words of assurance about Jesus loving her just as she was. William B. Bradbury composed music for her lyrics and published the song in 1849. This hymn has been translated into many languages all over the world. Elliott wrote about 150 hymns and many poems, some of which were printed anonymously, with Just As I Am probably the best-known. Dr John Julian wrote: Though weak and feeble in body, she possessed a strong imagination and a well-cultured and intellectual mind..... Her verse is characterized by tenderness of feeling, plaintive simplicity, deep devotion and perfect rhythm. She sang for those in sickness and sorrow as very few others have ever done. Elliott died in Brighton in 1871. She is buried, along with her brothers, in the churchyard at St Andrew's Church, Church Road, Hove. Recognition Hymnody historian Kenneth Osbeck wrote that Just As I Am had "touched more hearts and influenced more people for Christ than any other song ever written." 101 Hymn Stories, Kregel Dr. Billy Graham wrote that the Graham team used this hymn in almost every one of their crusades. He said it presented "the strongest possible Biblical basis for the call of Christ." Crusader Hymns & Hymn Stories, p. 33 Tens of thousands of people have committed their lives to Christ during the playing of this hymn. Christian writer Lorella Rouster wrote, "The hymn is an amazing legacy for an invalid woman who suffered from depression and felt useless to God's service."Lorella Rouster,"The Story of Just As I Am", Sunday School Times & Gospel Herald, Summer Quarter 2007, Union Gospel Press, Cleveland, OH, p. 50. Publications Poetry and hymns *''Hours of Sorrow Cheered and Comforted''. London: L. Booth, 1869. *''Thoughts in Verse on Sacred Subjects; with Some miscellaneous poems, written in early years''. London: William Hunt, 1871. *''Selections from the Poems''. London: Religious Tract Society, 1873. Collected editions *''Leaves from the Unpublished Journals, Letters and Poems''. London: Religious Tract Society, 1874. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Charlotte Elliott, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 7, 2017. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language hymnists References * * * Wonderful Words of Life Songbook with devotions by Wiliam H. Goddard, copyright 1985 by Hope Publishing Co. Notes External links ;Poems *Elliott in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "Just as I Am," "Let Me Be with Thee" *Charlotte Elliott at Hymnary (profile & 88 hymns) ;Audio / video * ;About *Miss Charlotte Elliott (1789-1871) at STEM Publishing ;Etc. * [http://digitalcollections.baylor.edu/cdm/compoundobject/collection/ab-wpc/id/27582/rec/1 Leaves From the Unpublished Journals, Letters and Poems of Charlotte Elliott] from the Baylor University Digital Collections'''' Category:1789 births Category:1871 deaths Category:Anglicanism Category:English hymnwriters Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:English women poets Category:English women writers Category:19th-century English writers Category:19th-century English poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century women scientists Category:19th-century English musicians Category:20th-century women writers